An insulating component is known from, e.g., the publication of German patent application DE 10223995 C1. That insulating component surrounds the toroidal core of a toroidal core choke and has projections for fixing wire windings as well as for maintaining a pattern. In its center area, the insulating component has webs, which provide for potential separation.
Another insulating component is known, e.g., from the publication of German patent application DE 10308010 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,280,027. The insulating component has webs running radially outwards, which are elastically deformable in the radial direction under pressure.